Just a ghost
by Zozap
Summary: MirandaxJason. Ever wondered what would happen when the teen criminal and physic meet up? Did you ever suspect friendship could come of it, as that's what has and maybe there's something more. Ok I'm actually terrible at descriptions and please read c:


**Hello everyone, this is my first Morganville vampires fan fiction and I plan to make it a good one. For some reason I've always thought that Miranda and Jason would always make a great couple (don't even ask me now), so that's what this fan fiction will be about. Of course all the other characters will be in this as well but it's mainly focused on Miranda and Jason. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thank you!**

~Miranda~

Have you ever wondered what it is like to be a ghost? A being only physical by night and invisible by day. Has the thought ever even crossed your mind? Do you even realise how hard it is to stay sane? Well you should wonder about these things. I am a ghost and let me tell you it is horrible. All day I can only see what's going on and the only way I have to contact others is to send warm or cold air their way and sure at night I'm practically the same as a human, but there is just the dread of becoming a lost spirit again. Also usually when I leave the house, which luckily I can do seeing as Michael couldn't, all the other ghosts pester me and complain, probably because I have the most contact with human out of all of them. Maybe this whole ordeal doesn't sound to bad to you and that I'm just complaining about nothing, but before you tell me to be quiet at least wonder what it's like to be in my position and the more you think about it the worst the idea will seem.

Although for me everything is not all bad I live here will Claire, Eve Michael and Shane and they're all good house mates, although the boys don't really like me that much. Which is understandable seeing as how unstable I was when I was still alive. Yes that's another thing, I used to be physic and the thing is I miss it. Being Physic was a horrible experience, I acted insane all the time and was always telling everyone what was going to happen in their futures and at the time I hated it. But now I've been going without it for a while I've realised just how much I do miss it, it was nice knowing what was going to happen, even when it was my own death as at least I was ready for it and now Inever know what's going to happen next.

"Mir, Mir we have taco's," Claire calls from downstairs and the sound of her voice snaps me out of my tunnel of thoughts. Finally it's dinner, dinner is by far my favourite part of the day, as it's the only time I can really socialise with everyone. Didn't I mention being a ghost is lonely.

"Coming Claire!" I call downstairs happily and a smile spreads across my face as I rush down the stairs ready for a taco.

I see my cutlery has already been set out and they've given me some squash and suddenly I feel like such a kid. They all treat me as if I am four or something when really I'm only a year or two younger than Claire.

But everyone's nice about letting me have dinner with them at all, it's not like they asked for me to be attached to this house or anything so I decide not to complain and instead sit quietly and listen to all their conversations.

At first they just talk about school, work and other boring things like that which 'adults' have to partake in and I notice whenever Claire brings up Myrnin Shane tenses and clenches his fork in his hand. Myrnin is obviously not a good topic for Shane, he is in every way jealous of Claires vampire boss, I mean she does spend all day with him. But even this doesn't interest me until Eve clears her throat and glances around nervously, it's obvious she has big news.

"So guys... You're not going to like this but... I might have invited Jason over for dinner tomorrow and I know he's a vampire and everything and completely horrible person but he is my brother and I haven't seen him in ages," and there it is, everything comes rushing out and everyone stares at Eve in silence.

Apart from me as I've only ever met Eve's brother once and we only shared around two words so in fact I'm quite curious about who I'll be meeting tomorrow.

"That's nice Eve, what's your brother like, I mean you're all so horrible about him all the time and he can't really be that bad. Can he?" I ask, a slight smile on my face. Sure I can leave the house now but that doesn't mean I meet new people all the time or anything, people still think I'm insane.

"No Mir, no. Jason is not nice he's a horrible bastard and I don't want him coming to our house tomorrow for dinner," Shane replies darkly, he's now escaped from his state of shock and is instead is glaring around the room angrily and I realise what they're all saying must be true and that Jason truly is a horrible person.

"I'm sorry, forget I ever asked," Is my mumble of a reply,which incidentally nobody hears seeing as Eve has stood up and stabbed her fork into the table,whilst glaring at Shane.

"Shane you have no right to tell me whether my brother can or cannot come. He's my brother and anyway this wasn'tatopic for debate I just thought I'd let you know," she snaps back before storming upstairs to her room.

Everybody seems to by leaving the table now and the aura of the room is very tense. Obviously tomorrow night's dinner won't go to well and anyway in the meantime it was going to be morning in a couple hours and I had to make the most of the darkness I have left.

**Ok this chapters finished. I'm sorry it'skind of short, but Jason will come along in the next chapter and please please please read and review.**


End file.
